


What She Found in the Shadows

by TFeathersB (Tyromund)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, Victorian, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyromund/pseuds/TFeathersB
Summary: Peridot has been offered a chance to finally make her mark on the world in a sleepy Transylvanian town. However, after befriending a strange blue-haired woman she uncovers a horror that has long hidden in the shadows.Cover art by Ceru:https://twitter.com/cerussitel
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Welcome to the Carpathians

Cover art by Ceru. @cerussitel on Twitter. 

## Chapter 1: Welcome to the Carpathians

The sun was inching its way towards the western mountains as the train pulled into the station. Peridot checked her pocket watch and let out a sigh of relief. Only six hours late. All things considered she was glad it was only by that much. Peridot stood and stretched the stiffness out of her joints before picking up her coat, hat, and briefcase and joined the shambling queue to the carriage’s exit.

The small locomotive hissed and sputtered as Peridot stepped out of the narrow carriage and onto the low brick platform. Hermannstadt’s station building towered over her; its yellow rendered walls were blackened by soot and grime. Coal smoke was carried along the platform by a cold autumnal breeze. Peridot pulled her coat tighter around her and breathed deeply, thankful to be out of the stagnant air of the packed carriage.

She waved for the attention of a station attendant and after some gesturing managed to get her bags out of the luggage carriage. Pumpkin’s travel cage was the first item out. The small ginger dog jumped with excitement as he saw her. Peridot smiled, crouched down and scratched him through the metal bars. “Just a bit longer. Then you can have a run around, okay?”

It took three men to carry her large wooden trunk. They placed it onto a cart that sank slightly under its weight. Peridot gave it a quick inspection and was satisfied that no one had attempted to open the several locks she had around its lid.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Do you speak German?” one of the attendants asked with a heavy accent. It took a moment for Peridot to work out what he had said before her mind kicked in trying to translate it.

“Yes. I speak a little German,” she said, remembering the phrase she had spent learning before starting her journey. She was thankful she had, there was only so much she could get done by pointing and shouting.

“Are you the Frau Fabian-Curtis?”

Peridot ignored the butchering of her surname. “Yes. That is me.”

“There is a Herr waiting for you. Please follow me. Your luggage will come shortly.”

 _Someone waiting for me?_ Peridot thought. _The Count must have sent them. At least I won’t have to look for someone to take me to Dobra._

Peridot gave Pumpkin one more scratch through the bars before following the attendant through the station building and out to a large clearing. There were several carriages and buggies coming and going, kicking up dust from the dry bare earth. There was a coach waiting to her left. Many of the passengers she had ridden with from Buda-Pest were wearily haggling for a ride.

The station was at the edge of town. Straight ahead from the station was a long street, darkened in the shadows of the canyon-like tall buildings on either side. Over their red rooftops a tall church steeple rose into the air like a needle. To its left there was a white clock tower with a ball-like roof that shone golden in the evening sunlight.

The attendant led her to the right of the station where a small grove of trees sat next to a quaint chapel with a sharp sloping red roof as was the style in the area. Under the long shadows there was a single carriage with two horses resting nearby.

“He asked us to bring you here. Your bags will be with you shortly,” he said.

Peridot, only understanding half the words, thanked him and walked over to the carriage. It was old, but the wood had been recently varnished and the wheels looked sturdy. The two grey horses watched her lazily; they had been unhitched and left tied to a tree. A half-empty bucket of water and the scattered remains of a pile of hay lay between them. 

“Hullo!” Peridot called. “Is there anyone here?”

After a moment of waiting she groaned and called out louder. Still no response. _Where is he? Surely he must be close by. Only an idiot would leave everything unattended like this._

Her luggage was pushed over by two station attendants trying to force the trolley over the dry dirt. One of her suitcases slipped off the top of the trunk and fell to the ground before an attendant could catch it.

“Careful!” Peridot barked. “There’s fragile stuff in there!”

The attendant didn’t know what Peridot had said, but he clearly understood the tone. He stiffened as he lifted her suitcase and carried it over to her before putting it at her feed with more force than was necessary. His eyes had gone hard and Peridot shivered under their glair.

“Sorry,” she said in German. “Please. Here is good.”

The attendants carefully placed her luggage down and left without a word. “Thank you,” she said before looking over her two suitcases, the trunk, and Pumpkin’s cage. She had packed a lot, but the offer she had been given was worth the hassle. Anything she hadn’t packed into these bags she had sold or thrown away.

She ran a hand over the trunk and then turned her attention to the dog cage.

Pumpkin bounced excitedly behind the bars. “You’ve been in there for far too long, haven’t you?” Peridot said, smiling warmly. She opened the cage and the young dog shot out, barking and wagging his tail as he ran around her. He darted back and forth, sniffing the ground, then disappearing into the trees for a moment before returning to Peridot’s feet. Peridot laughed and gave him a long overdue belly rub before putting his lead on and tying it to the side of the carriage.

She looked around again, hoping to spot the carriage driver among the crowds going to and from. She checked her pocket watch, paced back and forth, then checked her pocket watch again. The minutes were ticking by slowly but steadily.

“Where is he? I’m late enough as is. It's going to take all night to get there at this rate.” She leaned back against the carriage, crossed her arms and let out an annoyed grunt.

It was then she heard a gentle snore from inside the carriage. Peridot put her ear up to the carriage door and sure enough there was another. She tried the handle, pulled open the door, and stared inside. There was a balding man in there lying on the cushioned bench. He had a short brown beard and wore a plain cotton shirt held tightly over his round belly by his suspenders. He was asleep and from the dried drool on his collar she suspected he had been that way for some time.

Peridot’s face reddened as she resisted the urge to scream. She stepped into the carriage, making sure to stamp her feet on the floor and shook his arm violently. “Wake up!”

The man jumped up with a start. “What? What’s going…” He blinked and shook his head before squinting at Peridot. “Are you Miss Peridot?”

“Yes, that’s me. Are you the one who was waiting for me?”

The man coughed with embarrassment as he sat up straight and brushed the creases out of his clothes. “Oh yes. I’m sorry about that. I’m Gregor De Mayo. The Count sent me to meet you, but when I heard your train was delayed I set up camp here and, uh, I guess I must have dozed off.”

Peridot sighed. “Well, can we get a move on now? I’m already late as is.”

“Yes, yes. Right.” He shuffled out of the carriage and spotted Pumpkin. “Oh, and who’s this? Aren’t you just the cutest.”

Peridot coughed an “Ah-hem.”

Gregor gave her a sideways glance. “Okay, okay. I’m on it.” He squinted up at the low red sun. “Just how late is it?”

“It's almost eight on the clock.”

“Almost eight!?” The man almost choked as he launched himself towards the horses. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!?”

“I didn’t know you were sleeping in there!”

“There’s no way we’re going to get back before dark!” Gregor rushed over to the horses and almost dragged them over to the waggon and fixed up their traces. “Miss Peridot, would you mind putting your luggage in the waggon? We need to make haste.”

“How far is it to Dobra?”

“It's about four hours if all goes well, but at night… I’m sorry Miss, we must get going as fast as we can. ” He looked over her and noticed the trunk, dog cage, and suitcases piled nearby “Is that your luggage? How much did you pack!?”

****

The horses pulled the carriage at a slow canter up the winding road into the mountains. The sun had set by now, plunging the world outside the thin plane of glass into darkness. If Peridot squinted hard enough she could see the light of the full moon catching the peaks of the ever-rising slopes that flanked them.

Pumpkin lay curled up next to her, having made himself comfortable on the threadbare bench cushion. A small oil lantern hung from the roof of the carriage and swung back and forth, swaying the dim orange light from side to side.

Peridot pulled her coat tight around herself to keep her from the chill in the air. Her hand brushed the envelope in her pocket. Gregor had given it to her earlier and said it was from the Count.

> Dear Miss Fabian-Curtis,
> 
> Welcome to the Carpathian Mountains. I hope your journey was a pleasant one. Soon you shall be in my little town and we will have much work to do. But please take time to enjoy the views of Hermannstadt. While it is far from the bustle of London, it is the liveliest place around here. I have sent Gregor to greet you. He is a good man and speaks good English, a rarity around these parts. When ready he will take you to the cottage I have prepared for you as per our previous conversation. Please find the front door key in this envelope.
> 
> I look forward to seeing you first thing tomorrow morning. Breakfast will be served at 9:30 on the clock. Please be prompt for there is much to discuss.
> 
> _Yours faithfully,_
> 
> Dewey, Count of Dobra.

Peridot snorted. _Check out the sights. Well, perhaps I would have if it weren’t for these lousy Transylvanian railroads._

“Everything okay, Miss?” Gregor called. He was outside, in the darkness, driving the horses forward from the driver’s seat.

“Everything is fine, thank you,” she called back. Part of her wanted to pretend to be sleeping, or rather be asleep, but the last time she tried it Gregor almost stopped the carriage out of panic. When she had asked what the matter was, Gregor just dismissed it and checked his lanterns again. He had lit several and placed them around the carriage making the thing light up like some kind of carnival ride.

“What’s got you so jumpy?” she had asked.

“It's nothing, Miss. There’s just… beasts in these woods. Wolves and other such things. They hunt on a night like tonight.”

She supposed that is why he had also pulled a shotgun out of a hidden compartment and was riding with it on his lap, just like a night-driver would do in the old days or in the lawless parts of the world. She supposed this could well be such a part of the world, she hadn’t done much research into the matter before she left London.

She looked at the window, squinting past her reflection and into the darkness. The mountain forests were undoubtedly wild. The civilisation that had encroached over every acre of England hadn’t made much of a dent in this part of the world. Wolves, bears, bandits, and who knows what else could be out there. Watching them. Peridot shivered at the thought and leaned back in the seat.

The count had sent Gregor so she could trust him, she hoped. After all, there’s no one around and if she just disappeared into this dark mountain forest then how long would it be until anyone considered her missing? _If anyone would even notice me missing,_ Peridot thought. She gulped and shuffled closer to Pumpkin’s side. “At least I’ve got you—”

The dog lurched up, startling her. His ears were sharp and his tail twitched nervously between his legs.

“Whow! What’s wrong boy?”

The dog didn’t seem to notice Peridot. He stared out of the window, letting out a long whimper. Peridot followed his gaze but could see nothing past her reflection in the thin glass.

Pumpkin barked and whimpered and barked again. Peridot wrapped her arms around him. He was tense and shivering, but didn’t pull away, it was as if he was frozen to the spot.

A long, pained howl echoed through the night. Peridot’s blood froze. The hairs on her neck stood. Pumpkin whimpered and cowered in her arms.

The carriage jerked as the horses thrashed whinnied wildly and Gregor shouted something Peridot didn’t understand, but the fear in his voice broke through any language barrier. The carriage lurched forwards as the horses bolted. The lamp swayed wildly with each bump casting long shadows around the carriage’s interior.

“Gregor!” Peridot screamed as a bump almost sent her flying from her seat. They were picking up speed, too much speed. The carriage shook and rattled around her like a stampede of horses over an old wooden bridge.

There was another shout from Gregor. The carriage lurched upwards, throwing Peridot into the air. She screamed. Pumpkin wailed. Then she slammed into the floor. There was a loud snap from the splintering of wood and the carriage crashed to a halt.

Peridot breathed deeply and slowly uncurled from the ball she landed in. Her bruised side burned as she tried to sit up. Her head spun, and she felt faint for a second, almost sick with dizziness. Slowly she reached over and rested a hand on Pumpkin's back. The dog had curled under the seat and was still shaking and whimpering softly. A cool breeze blew into the carriage through a broken door, chilling Peridot to the bone.

The carriage was at an angle, sloping down towards the front-right corner. The lantern still hung from its post, swaying side to side. Peridot was glad it hadn’t shattered and spilt its oil all over them. Slowly she slid out through the broken door and stood on the road, resting one hand against the side of the carriage .

The front-right wheel had buckled and snapped. One of the horses was missing, the other was pulling wildly at his trace. Peridot took a step towards it but it bucked violently, kicking up dirt. With one final heave and the snapping of metal and leather it broke free and galloped off into the night.

“Get back here you coward!” Peridot screamed. She was left there, in near darkness, only the sound of the wind in the trees to keep her company. She thought she heard another sound in the wind, it sounded like a distant bestial shout.

She listened.

A loud bang echoed through the valley, like an axe cutting through the last of a tree before it fell. She jumped and dived back into the carriage. “What was that? What was that? Gregor!? Gregor! Are you out there?”

No response.

“No, no, no. Come on Peridot, think of something.” She panted deeply to steady her racing heart before crawling outside. She found one of the lanterns Gregor had fastened to the front of the carriage and pulled it free. Lifting it high she scanned her surroundings until she spotted him. Gregor was lying a few feet away in a rut along the side of the road. She rushed to his side. There was a nasty bleeding wound on his head. “Gregor! Gregor, talk to me.”

The man groaned. His face was speckled with mud and blood.

Peridot grabbed him by his coat and tried to drag him towards the carriage but her grip slipped and she fell back to the ground. Mud splattering around her.

There was a growl. Peridot jumped up, and held the lantern high, scanning the treeline with its dim circle of light. The wind howled; she could barely hear it over the sound of her own heart thumping. She still felt the chill as it passed right through her.

There was a glint of reflection in the light. Peridot stopped still and stared at the spot. It was a pair of eyes; she was sure of it. A pair of white orbs glinting in her lantern light. They were there for a moment, watching her from out behind a tree, then they flicked to the side and were gone.

Peridot looked back to Gregor and spotted the shotgun in the undergrowth just by his feet. She rushed to it and lifted the thing. She had no idea how to use it. She never even held a firearm before. Peridot scanned the trees again, holding the shotgun under one arm. She looked back to Gergor. For a moment she thought of leaving him. She couldn’t take him if she had to run. But the fleeting thought vanished as she put the lantern down.

She placed the shotgun lengthways under his arms, grabbed it tight with both hands and pulled, using it as a handlebar to give her a better grip. For a moment it worked. She strained and pulled and dragged him till he was almost fully under the cover of the broken carriage. Her grip slipped and she fell back to the ground, groaning in pain as a rock dug into her shoulder.

Something growled.

Peridot shot up. She scampered for the lantern and held it up again. Another pair of eyes glinted in the light. These ones were larger than before, she was sure of it. The eyes approached slowly, taking their time but never blinking. Sticks cracked and the undergrowth rustled under its weight. _A wolf? No, it’s too big. A bear?_

Whatever it was, Peridot didn’t want to find out. She grabbed the shotgun and held it in one hand while waving the lantern in the other She pushed herself back against the carriage. “S-Stay back! Stay back! I’m warning you!”

She raised the shotgun and squeezed the trigger. It didn’t budge. Panicking she squeezed harder, but the trigger remained firmly in place. “Why won’t you work you piece of junk?!”

The creature let out what sounded like a deep snarling chuckle. A wolf’s head appeared from the shadows. The wolves she had seen in London Zoo were like puppies compared to the monstrosity’s size. The wolf limped slightly. It avoided putting weight on its front left leg. Its dull white coat was already matted with blood and dirt. Half of its left ear was also missing as if something and recently ripped it off. Fresh blood still ran down from the wound.

Peridot fell back against the carriage. Her legs screamed for her to run, but they had turned to jelly under its gaze. The shotgun fell from her hands. She dropped to the ground. The wolf’s hungry stare didn’t leave her. It grinned eagerly as it reached the edge of the trees, revealing its long sharp teeth.

Then it stopped. The wolf’s gaze snapped to the right and it let out an angry snarl. It turned back and took one last look at Peridot before turning and swiftly disappearing into the forest.

Peridot stared after it, curled up against the carriage.

She heard shouts from up the road. She turned and looked as three horses came galloping out of the darkness. Their riders reared them to a halt.

“Gregor!” one of the riders shouted before leaping off their horse. She was a short woman in dark, scruffy clothes. Her wide eyes glinted in the lantern light.

“W-Who are you?” Peridot shouted as she pushed herself up.

“Woah there. We’re friends of Gregor,” the woman said. She stared at Peridot for a moment and then crouched down by Gregor’s side and spoke to him in a language Peridot didn’t understand.

“You had a close call,” another rider said. This one was tall, dark skinned, and wore a pair of shaded glasses. Peridot had no idea how she could possibly see through them at night. “We need to get you both to town.”

Gregor groaned as he stirred. “Amethyst?”

The short woman, Amethyst, nodded and said something with a laugh.

“My name is Garnet,” the tall woman said. “And this here is Pearl.” She gestured to the final woman. She was thin and was almost as pale as her bone-white horse. Pearl glanced over when her name was mentioned but said nothing and went back to scanning the darkness around them.

“I-I’m Peridot.” Peridot slowly stood and rested back against the carriage.

Garnet nodded. “You don’t need to fear us. The—” she paused and looked to the side for a moment. “The wolf is gone. You’re safe now.”


	2. The Count of Dobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait. I hope that the next few chapters will come much quicker. And most of all, I hope you enjoy.

Peridot woke up early the next morning with a start. The dim blue light of dawn slid in through the small square window at the foot of her bed and cast long dark shadows against the low wooden rafters that hung over her. The room was small and unfamiliar, more so than the hotel rooms she had stayed in on her way across Europe. 

She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, hoping for a moment of clarity to come to her.

She could feel the bed’s straw mattress clawing at her from under the sickly damp sheets.  _ Sweat _ , she thought. Her clothes were heavy with it and clung tightly to her skin. She had apparently slept in her undergarment — the same ones she put on the morning she had left Buda-Pest.

She could make out the shadow of a small table by the side of her bed, and slowly reached out to it, running her hand along its rough wooden surface until it brushed up against the metal frame of her glasses. She hooked them behind her ears and blinked until the shadows came into focus. There was a small matchbox and old oil lamp on the table next to her. She hastily struck a match and after a moment of fiddling she lit the lamp.

The room was small and plain with white-washed walls and a bare wooden floor. The rafters of the roof hung overhead; if she were any taller she’d struggle to not hit her head. The door to the room was worn and crudely made and didn’t sit right in its frame. Her clothes were scattered on a faded rug that lay by the side of her bed, all except for her coat and hat that had been thrown over the back of a small chair that sat in the corner.

Peridot tried to slide out of bed but froze as pain shot through her side as if someone had spilled hot coals just under her skin. She reached and felt at her skin just under her right arm and flinched when her fingers brushed the bruises hidden by her shirt. Slowly, she got up and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief as the knots in her muscles started to relax.

Slowly it came back to her. _The carriage crashed._ _And that wolf…_ She shuddered as a cold chill came over her. _If it hadn’t been for those three riders then…_ She let the thought die in her mind. Slowly the night came back to her. Peridot could hardly stand after the encounter and she accepted Garnet’s offer of a ride to the town. She had sat on the back of the saddle behind the giant woman, trying her best to hold on until they arrived at a small cottage at the edge of town. She didn’t want to leave her luggage, but Pearl volunteered to watch over it until the others could return with a wagon to pick it up.

Peridot reached for her trousers, only to stop when she noticed that they were coated in dark mud.  _ Well, I hope that rug is easy to clean.  _ She tried to remember what happened after they had arrived at the cottage last night but the thoughts were broken and escaped her mind like fragments of a dream.

There was a knock at the door. Peridot jumped and turned to it only for her side to burst with pain from the sudden movement. “W-Who’s there?” she said, trying her best to hide the strain in her voice.

“Good morning,” a charming voice said through the door. “I have some clothes for you, and some water for you to clean up with.”

“Leave it outside. I’m not decent.”

“I expected as much. Don’t take too long. Come down when you are ready.” There was a shuffling outside, and the light seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door was blotted out by a shadow.

Peridot listened for the footsteps to disappear before slowly opened the door. The hallway was short and narrow with whitewashed walls that twisted with age. There were at least two other doors she could see. All of them had been sanded down over time to fit into their wonky door frames.

At her feet there was a neatly folded pile of clothes, a small toiletries bag, and a porcelain washbasin with a jug of water and towels. She quickly dragged them inside, placing the clothes on the bed, and the washbasin and jug on the table.

She recognised the clothes as her own. It was the suite she was going to wear to meet the count – her finest business attire, complete with green bow tie. The bag was also her own. She opened it up and tipped out her combe, hairpins, and toothbrush.  _ They’ve gone through my luggage! _

__ She grumbled to herself as she quickly washed with the sponge, soap in warm water. “They have no right. No right at all. I swear that if I find something missing…” She sighed and pulled out a small mirror from her toiletries bag before combing her hair and pinning it in place. She put on her suit, brushed out the creases, and double checked her bow tie in the mirror.

Satisfied she packed her stuff away and left it with her dirty clothes folded in a pile folded on the chair. She hoped that they wouldn’t mind. She couldn’t see a laundry basket after all.

When she opened the door, she paused at the sight of a pair of red velvet slippers sitting on the floor waiting for her. Peridot looked both ways down the hallway before turning back to the slippers. They looked like they were her size.  _ Who put these here? I didn’t hear anyone. _

She slipped them on and made her way down the hall. The staircase was bare wood and the banister looked as if it would fall if she put too much weight on it. Each step creaked in its own way as she descended, hoping that it was strong enough not to fall with her on it.

Peridot paused halfway down to look around the long room she was entering. There was a large hearth at one end, framed in stone. A few cushioned chairs and a sofa with a faded floral pattern to it were seated back from it at a comfortable distance with small, varnished tables next to them, each with intricately knitted doilies protecting the tops.

There was a faint smell of woodsmoke from the hearth that heated the room with a cosy warmth. Next to it stood the thin woman from the night before wearing dark breeches and a white cotton shirt with rolled-up sleeves.

_ Pearl _ , she remembered.

As Peridot reached the last step, Pearl looked over her shoulder with a smile. “Oh, I was just making some tea. Would you like some?”

There was no doubt that Pearl was the same woman who left her the clothes. Her cheery voice was a shock from the cold stoicism the woman had last night. She cleared her throat before she could get the words out. “Yes please.”

Pearl lifted the cast iron kettle off the rack above the fire and emptied the hot water into a teapot. The teapot was wrapped in a knitted tea cosy with a pink and white diamond pattern to it. “Come, have a seat. We have a bit of time before you have to see the count.”

Peridot moved to one of the cushioned seats by the fire. As she rounded the corner, she saw that Gregor was lying on the sofa. He had his arm bent over his eyes and clean bandages wrapped around his head. He glanced out from under his arm at her and gave a tired smile. “Good morning, Ma’am. I’m sorry about last night.”

“Gregor! How do you do?”

“I’ve been better. But don’t you worry, Ma’am. Pearl has told me what happened, I didn’t expect… Well, I’m just glad you’re safe. And thank you for helping me.”

“He’ll be up on his feet again in no time,” Pearl said. “The bump to his head was nasty, but fortunately nothing too serious. Just make sure you get your rest and don’t you dare sleep on me again.” Pearl finished pouring the tea. “Cream and sugar? That’s how it’s done in England, right?”

Peridot nodded. Once Pearl was done, she handed Peridot the tea in a small teacup. The porcelain was old and delicate looking withs small cracks in the glazed sides. She took a small sip and sighed. “It’s good. Thank you.” After another sip she asked, “Do you know where my luggage is? Is it safe?”

“It's outside on our waggon. Garnet and I got it all. Only the carriage is left out there but it's going to be difficult fixing that wheel and axle.”

“And Pumpkin? My dog. Where is he?”

“I think Stefan was playing with him,” Gregor chuckled. “He’s my son. Don’t worry, he’s a sweetheart and loves animals. I’m sure they’re having a great time.”

Peridot relaxed and let herself settle back in her seat.  _ Everything is safe. Now I just have the Count to worry about. Got to make a good first impression. _

“I’ll need the big trunk when I see the count. I trust that it is still in good shape?”

“As good as it can be. That thing was a nightmare to load onto the wagon.”

Peridot looked Pearl up and down.  _ Her arms are so thin. There’s no way you could have moved it. That giant Garnet might have, but not you. Even I can’t move it on my own. _

“What’s in it anyway?” Pearl asked. “Something for the count I presume? I wonder why he chose you to come and help him with his little project?”

“Something like that,” Peridot said. “It better all still be in one piece. It’s been a long journey since London.”

“We were careful with it. Anything that might be broken was like that before we found you. Garnet is keeping watch over it and won’t leave its side until you’re at your new cottage.”

Peridot turned her attention back to the tea. It really was quite good. None of the cafés or restaurants she visited in Germany or Austria ever got anything close to what was available back in London. But this tea was different. Not quite as sweet as she used to, but it was smooth and pleasant.

“So is it true?”

Peridot looked up at Pearl who was sitting back in her chair, one leg crossed, and holding the teacup with the delicacy of someone who would be having tea with the Queen. “What is?”

“The Count believes you’re an inventor on the level with Edison or Tesla. He’s taken a great interest in them, and then he turned that interest to you. I just didn’t believe he would be able to get you to come out to the middle of nowhere so far from your home.”

Peridot adjusted her glasses, hoping to hide the warmth in her cheeks. “Well, I can’t say I’m as successful as even Tesla. But I certainly do my best. One day, my name will be as big as theirs. The Counts funding is the break I need for that.”

Pearl nodded. “I’m a bit of a tinkerer myself, you know. What are you working on at the moment?”

Peridot looked her up and down. “I do more than just  _ tinker _ . What could someone out here know? So far from communication with the latest scientific journals.”

Pearl frowned over the top of her teacup. “Much more than you probably expect.”

Peridot snorted. “You don’t even have electricity here.” Her smile slowly fell as the words left her mouth.  _ Or running water. They probably only have outhouses too. Not to mention no contact with the outside world. And the journey to XXX is so long… _

Pearl gave her a small satisfied smile. “What’s wrong, peridot?”

“Sorry. It just hit me how… remote this place is.”

“Starting to regret your decision?” Pearl leaned forwards and gave her a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it's nothing like home, but this place does have its charm.” She looked over to a tall grandfather clock in the corner of the room. “Ah, it's almost time to meet the Count. Come on, no need to keep him waiting.”

Peridot swapped the slippers out for her shoes that had been placed by the door before stepping out into the yard at the front of the cottage. She instantly frowned at all the mud around. “There’s a pair of boots inside for you,” a voice called. Peridot looked over to a large aging waggon that was sitting in the middle of the yard in front of a small stone barn. Garnet lifted her head up from behind the black stallion who was harnessed to the waggon. She still had on the darkened glasses and her wide hat pulled down low over her forehead.

Peridot quickly swapped her shoes out for the boots before carefully crossing the yard.

“Get on,” Garnet said, nodding to the seat at the front of the waggon.

Peridot looked up at the waggon’s seat. It was high, built in mind for someone twice Peridot’s height. The wagon rocked as Garnet stepped up and sat down. She picked up the reins and stared straight ahead. At least Peridot thought that was what she was doing, she couldn’t quite tell where her eyes were looking under those dark glasses.

Peridot grabbed a handhold, after two attempts managed to get her foot onto the footrest – It was hard moving that much in her trousers – and after a practice attempt managed to slowly heave herself up into the seat.

Garnet clicked her tongue and with a small flick of the reins the horse started pulling the cart. Peridot jumped from the sudden motion but quickly seated herself properly.

The town of Dobra was much like Peridot expected, based on the rundown villages she saw scattered around the Transylvanian countryside from the train window; the buildings, mostly barns and cottages, were either made from many long planks of dark wood or from stacked stone. She doubted many of them had a good mortar to keep them in place. Towards the centre of town which sat along the bank of a narrow fast flowing river, the buildings became taller with rendered walls painted in whites, yellows, pinks, and blues.

The people they passed wore simple clothes -- plain trousers and work tunics with round wide-brimmed hats for the men, and pale skirts and flowing vests for the women. Some of them stopped to look up at them as they rode on by, while others continued their day without a passing glance.

Chickens wandered around the streets without issue, while dogs prowled around looking for scraps of food to eat. The town square was a little better, with its stone fountain, large town hall, and church with a clock in its tower. But as they neared the other end of town, the distinct smell of sewage tickled her nose.

_ Oh goodness, they probably don’t even have working sewers here. What have you got yourself in for, Peridot? _

“It's not quite London,” Garnet said, as if she could read Peridot’s mind. “But it’s not bad. I suggest you try to learn Romanian fast. Few around here speak German and many would prefer not to. Only us, the Count, and a few of his staff speak English.”

“You all appear to speak it well enough,” Peridot said. Waving her hand in front of her as if it could clear the smell.

Garnet didn’t answer as the carriage made its way up a steep slope. As they rounded a corner, Peridot finally saw the castle peeking over the trees.

She was disappointed by how small it was.

The road as they reached the top of the hill was cobbled and the waggon shook with each bump. They passed by a few houses – rich-looking ones, compared to the rest of town – and then across a narrow drawbridge over a steep drop down to a stream that rapidly tumbled down to the mountain’s side. 

The gatehouse was imposing at least. Its tall stone walls looked clean and had a coat of arms proudly displayed above the gate – Two ships sailing above blue waves.

The courtyard behind the gate was long, with a fountain in the middle. The tall keep of the castle towered over the space. Its tall roof and towers scraping at the sky like the mountain behind it. The wagon pulled around the fountain and stopped at the steps under the keep. 

A man in a fine suit came down the steps to greet them in broken English.

Peridot clambered down from the wagon and introduced herself. The man led her inside into a large hall. The place was more of a construction site than a regal entrance. Scaffolding had been built around the stone columns that kept the high vaulting ceiling up. Furnishings had been pushed into a corner and covered with old cloths. She heard distant sawing and hammering as a pair of workmen passed by her carrying a heavy stone.

Peridot was led up a staircase, through some doors into a part of the castle that wasn’t a construction site, and then through two pairs of doors before she found herself in a library.

“The Count will be with you shortly,” the man said before closing the doors on her.

The room was long and sat on the south-facing side of the castle. The tall windows let plenty of morning sunlight in and offered a breathtaking view of the town in the valley below. She followed the river down the valley until it rounded a bend and disappeared behind the distant hills.

A pair of chairs sat under one of the windows with a table between them. On it she found a Romanian-to-English dictionary and a copy of The Times, dated a few months ago. She recognised that date. Turning the pages quickly she eventually found an all too familiar story roughly circled in black ink. 

It was about her. Peridot had spent the last few months fundraising to install electric street lamps in her neighbourhood and had successfully done so. She smiled as she reread the story.  _ The count must have had it imported all this way. _

She put the newspaper back as she found it, and browsed the bookshelves and display cabinets. Several books caught her eye. They were books on science and engineering covering such names as Brunel, Morse, and Eddison, among others.

The display cabinets contained old swords, taxidermied animals and various curiosities. One however stood out from the rest.

Inside was an American Flag neatly folded into a triangle, a fading navy-blue hat embroidered with a bugle horn, and a set of meddles in a fine velveted oak case.

There was a revolver too. An old one from the looks of it. It was big, with a long robust barrel and a heavy frame. Not at all like the ones she had seen in London.

“Do you like it?”

Peridot jumped and turned around with a start. A man in his later years stood there in a casual suit. He was clean shaven and balding, with his little greying hair combed over his tall forehead. It was his accent that stood out to her.

“You’re American?”

The man laughed. “That I am.” He held out his hand. “William Dewey III, Count of this town. But please, just call me William.”

Peridot shook his hand. “Peridot. Peridot Fabian-Curtis.”

“It’s so great to finally meet you, Peridot. I can just call you Peridot, right? Please come and sit. Food will be here soon.” He shook her hand like he was trying to crush it and all but pulled her towards the table. He took a seat in one of the chairs and gestured to the other. “I see you were admiring my collection. Most of this stuff belonged to my ancestors. But that cabinet is all mine. Back from when I was a young Captain in Lincoln's army.”

“It’s very interesting,” Peridot said with a smile.  _ Impress him Peridot. Say what he wants to hear. _

“I bet I know what you’re wondering.” He leaned over the table and rapped his hand against it. “I could see it in your eyes. You’re wondering how a man like me came to be in a place like this.”

“Well, the thought—”

“I’ll tell you the story. You see, long ago my ancestor. William Dewey the First—” Peridot tried to listen for a while and to keep up the smile. “—And that’s when my father met this wonderful Hungarian noble girl. She was in America looking for excitement from her life back home and before they knew it, they were a thing! A year later, they were married—” Peridot’s stomach grumbled, and she glanced at the door hoping the food would come soon. “—Tragedy struck through. My dear uncle passed away. Murdered some say, although they don’t know who did it or how. Either way, my mother inherited the County, this castle, the town, and all the rights that came with it. And sadly, about two years ago she passed away, leaving it all to me. I never saw myself becoming count of some remote European town, but here we are. No one else wanted it, but I took one look, and you know what I saw?”

“Uhh… Beauty?”

“Close! I saw an opportunity, my dear Peridot! I left Beach City to my son and set sail across the seas to take this birthright of mind. All the old money around here a blind to the wonder they have! Imagine it: a resort high in the mountains where those who live in the cities could come to relax and experience life in a real European mountain town. But, why would they leave all their comforts behind to do so? I’m already fixing up my castle, but we can go one step more. That’s where you come in.”

The door opened and a man came in with a small trolley. The trolley was laid with plates of eggs, bacon, fruit, toast, and all other sorts of food. He placed the assortment on the table in front of them along with a teapot, cups, and various condiments.

“I’ve been training my staff to prepare for guests. Please, enjoy,” Dewey said. “It’s probably not what you’re used to, but I make do with what I can from around here.”

When Dewey started piling his plate with food Peridot did the same. “In your letters you mentioned that you wanted the town to have electricity and lighting.”

Dewey nodded as he hastily swallowed a mouth full of sausage. “Oh, but that is just the start! I have great plans for this town, and with you I can archive them. People will come from all over to visit and we’ll dazzle them with the latest in innovation. I’m talking telegraphs, electric lighting, paved roads, plumbing! And this castle here will be a great hotel. One of the best in the world.”

Peridot smiled widely. “Now that is all stuff I can do. It will cost though.”

“Don’t worry about that. I have it covered,” he said with a dismissive wave. “And of course, in return you get the funding for whatever solo projects you wish. Have you seen the cottage I provided yet?”

“No, not yet. I stayed the night with Gregor de Mayo.”

“Ah, Gregor. He’s a good man. I trust your journey was pleasant?”

“It was quite the journey,” Peridot chuckled drily. “So about the cottage? Does it have the workspace I requested?”

“It has the space, yes, and we can see about ordering whatever you need for the job. So, are you up for it? Lights in every home? Heating? Electricity? Contact with the outside world?”

Peridot beamed. “I can do that and much more. I even brought something special to show you. It was in my trunk outside.”

Dewey rubbed his hands gleefully and laughed before lifting a small bell and ringing it. A moment later a servant appeared at the door. “Go and get Mrs Peridot’s trunk. Do it fast.

They ate for a few minutes longer. The food was good, and was very welcome after two weeks on the road. There was soon a knock at the door and a pair of servants heaved Peridot’s large trunk in and set it down on the floor. Peridot reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out the key to the turk's many locks.

Inside she kept her tools and various supplies her new workshop would need. She would have taken the kitchen sink if it had been easier to remove. There was also a large polished wooden box. She lifted it out with both hands and placed it on the table. When she opened the box and put the wooden cover to the side Dewey leaned forwards and took a good look at the set of tubes and a dial with numbers engraved on it.

“This is a telephone,” Peridot said.

Dewey’s eyes widened. “My goodness. I had heard of these. They let you speak to someone at great distance!”

Peridot smiled.  _ Yes, I think we’ll do well here. _

********

The cottage sat on the side of a hill separated from the town by a small wood and a few fields of sheep. It was larger than Peridot expected and thankfully it appeared to be well maintained. The sight of the barn that sat next to the cottage was just as much of a delight. The long stone building with a high roof could easily house a whale with room to spare. She almost jumped off the wagon to go and have a look.

“That’s the last of it,” Garnet said as she placed the last of Peridot’s belongings on the small rise in front of the cottage’s front door.

“Thank you Garnet. Your help has been most welcome.”

Garnet smiled and nodded her head. “If you ever need anything you know where to find us. I hope your time here is pleasant..” She looked around once more, her eyes lingering on the barn for a moment before turning back with a more serious expression. “Don’t worry about any wolves or other such things. They do not come this close to the town. But you should take heed to remain indoors once it gets dark outside.”

Garnet didn’t wait for Peridot to reply before stepping back into the cart and ushering the horse onwards. Peridot watched her disappear around the corner before turning back to the barn. She looked it up and down and then giggled with excitement.

She ran up to the barn door, slid it open, and breathed in the smell of dry dirt and old straw. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the interior. The barn was long and divided into three sections with a large hayloft to her left and a small set of stables to the right. The hayloft had some old boxes and barrels up there covered in a darkened cotton tarp. The stables were thankfully empty. She had never owned a horse or even cared for one before, and Pumpkin took much of her attention anyway. The middle of the barn was open and gave plenty of space with a second large door opposite her. The rafters were high enough to give plenty of clearance room, and the ground was bare earth with darkened patches of old straw scattered around.

Peridot smiled as she stepped inside, held her arms out and laughed. “This is perfect!” Back home such a space would have cost her a fortune. She looked around and quickly started picturing workstations, storage, and the room for her experiments to sit.

She ran back to her trunk, opened it, and grabbed a bundle of papers before returning to the barn and placing them on a dusty table under the hayloft. Slowly she rolled one large paper out. On it was a diagram of something she had been working on for the past few months. She scanned the lines and laughed. “At last. Once I complete this then everyone will know my name. I’ll be—”

She jumped as she heard a bang from the hayloft above her. She looked up and adjusted her glasses. “Hullo? Is someone there?”

She looked at the old boxes and sheets and frowned. There was an old ladder to the hayloft. She climbed it hoping that the rungs wouldn’t break under her.

The floorboards of the hayloft creaked under her as she stumbled forwards. It was too dark to see, and she feared tripping over something. She spotted a small glint of light out of the corner of her eye and slowly made her way over to it. It was a window with a pair of shutters locked tight over it. She felt around for the catch and slowly opened the shutter, squinting at the midday light that poured in.

There was a shuffling sound behind her.

Peridot swung around, blinking the sunspots out of her eyes. “W-Who’s there?”

A glint of light caught her eye. It was a small bucket of dark water. To its side was an old rag. Still damp and dark with dirt. She followed the water puddle to a dark crack between an old crate and a musty old haybale.

She blinked in surprise. There was a woman there, shielding herself from the light. She wore an old dress, something she thought her grandmother would have worn when she was young, only it had been ripped and torn in places. The edges had been eaten at by mildew and the whole thing was soiled with dirt, mud and—

“Blood?” Peridot whispered.

“It’s you?” the woman said. She lowered her hand and Peridot got a good look at her face. Her pale skin was marked by half-healed scars. Her hair was a raven black, for a moment it looked blue in the light, and was hanging in a tangled mess. Then Peridot met her eyes. Her heart almost jumped and she stared into the most beautiful deep blue eyes Peridot had ever seen.

“I-I don’t…” Peridot stammered, unable to make the words. She realised she had been staring for too long and she felt her cheeks flush red. “Sorry. I don’t understand.”

The woman pointed to the window. Peridot glanced at it and then pulled one of the shutters closed. Just enough to move the light away from the girl.

There was a scraping of wood behind her. Peridot spun around.

She met the woman’s eyes again. She was standing right in front of her.

The eyes were blood red.

Peridot screamed.


End file.
